


Anything you need

by Letsago



Series: Anything you need [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Cock Warming, Dream wants to make him happy, Eventual Smut, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Fantasizing, Hes also hung, Its more so a misunderstanding tho dont worry, M/M, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Pining, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Sapnap is really cocky, Sapnap is really horny, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letsago/pseuds/Letsago
Summary: Spanap can't stop fantasizing about dream while they live together and the beautiful blonde idiot can't seem to realize.But when the ac brakes and dream thinks sap has a heat stroke and says he would do anything to help him out feeling bad for his friend.Spanap takes advantage of that(Bottom dream / top sapnap requests on the last page)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Anything you need [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200605
Comments: 15
Kudos: 367





	1. Hot summer day

3rd pov/sapnap

Today was really hot in Florida but that's not a huge surprise. Sapnap had been sitting outside in the backyard of his and dreams shared house. The house they rented had a pool in the back not a big one but a pool nonetheless. He was drinking a cool glass of pink lemonade that bought at the store but the ice cubes have already melted and the drink isn't as cool as it was before but it helped out. 

Dream had gone out to the store to buy some ice cube trays to make some more while the ones they used melted away. So Sapnap was by himself for the moment just listening to music outside. He would be inside but the air-conditioning is currently broken after he tripped and fell into it a few nights ago. He still hasn't gotten used to the new house so when he was half conscious in the dark muscle memory didn't pan out well. He still has a bruise on his leg from the incident.

He hears the sound of a screen and looks up to see dream. 

Shirtless.

And in some very tight, small, swim shorts.

God he's hot. His shoulders are pretty wide but his waist is really slim giving him this perfect upside down triangle shape. His stomach isn't flat with abs per say but it's flat enough to where you can see his hip bone protrudes the farthest in that area. His legs go on for days and the blonde hair makes them look really smooth, and neither of them are in tip top shape seeing as they play games for a living but his cafs are firm and his thighs are, essentially thicc, their the perfect mixture of fat and muscle and they are beautiful to look at. God and his face. I wish he face revealed just to see more of it on my timeline. But knowing I'm the only one who can see his button nose and soft clear skin dusted with freckles and enchanting eyes definitely does something to me. But right now isn't a very good time for it to be doing that thing as he comes to sit next to me.

"Hey man I got some Popsicles more lemonade and a bunch of ice to keep both cold." Dream smiled down at him, damm his height, as he opened the cooler to grab the lemonade for sapnap.

"Thanks man I'd love a refill with some ice." I grabbed my cup and moved it toward him. He poured the lemonade and got some ice for me.

I started drinking and we fell into a peaceful silence for a few moments aside from the occasional breeze and the sound of our feet swaying in the water. Until I hear some kinda chomp sound to the left of me. I look over to see dream just eating all of the ice?

"Dude what are you doing? I ask incredibly curiously as to why he's eating the things keeping us cool.

"Eating ice."

"I know but why?"

"Cus it's cold and it's hot outside." He looked at me like I was dumb for not putting 2 and 2 together.

"If you want something cold to chew just have a popsicle." I went back to looking at the water when I heard him ripping the wrapper to a popsicle but I didn't think too much about it until I later heard a content sigh followed by an almost pop like noise. I look over to see Dreams' eyes closed looking up slightly sweaty hair sticking to his forehead and beautiful pink lips opening up as he pushes the popsicle back into his mouth. Let's rephrase the WHOLE popsicle into his mouth. No wonder he was being quiet he had the whole thing in his mouth and if he's seeing correctly he can almost see somewhat of a bump in his throat from the popsicle.

Dream hadn't noticed his staring even when he opened his eyes as he brought the snack back out to give it a long lick on the underneath and then put it back in. He was totally oblivious and totally hot right right now. In more ways than one. Sapnap turned away looking to his right as dream opened his eyes to put the wooden handle on the ground and went back to get another. Sapnap was taking a huge drink of his lemonade as he tried to quench his thirst. He oh so hoped dream didn't look over to him and his very obvious bulge.

He opened another one.

God dammit.

Sapnap looked over again to see the blue, purple, and red popsicle slip between his lips and move down slowly. He noticed this time around the slight squeeze of his eyes as he got all the way, it hitting the back of his throat. It looked more like a reaction than a gag however… don't tell me this dude doesn't have a gag reflex. This is flirting this is defo flirting there is no way this fine ass man is just oblivious to what he's doing. Sapnap put his hands to his lap and started covering himself up but the friction made a soft sounding gasp escape from his mouth. He needed to stop staring and fix himself up.

"Hey man I'm gonna head to the bathroom." Spanap started getting up ready to leave when dream just gave him a simple nod. Luckily still not noticing anything up with sapnap. As sapnap was walking away he could hear more slurping noises coming from the blond. He was palming himself before he even reached the door, too worked up to care.

By the time he was in the bathroom he was already out of his pants and getting to work. And wrapped both hands around himself and immediately started saying dreams name between moans and gasps. God he wanted to fuck that blonde senseless whyd he have to be perfect and oblivious. The man was all he ever wanted he never realised how much he liked him though not until they moved in. But now they are stuck together because of quarantine. Stuck, alone, with him.

God he's fucked.

He walked outside some 10 minutes later to see a worried dream.

"Hey man you okay your face was kinda red before but it still is now. Have you been drinking enough?" Dream was reaching towards him to put his hand to his forehead.

"I'm fine dude Its just the heat." Sapnap walked back a few steps hitting dreams hand away. He could feel his face getting more red.

"I think you have heat stroke or something. Dont worry i bought plenty of ice and ill start to get some nice cold clothes for your face." Drwam walked past sapnap going to do grab the clothes and half ice half water glass bottle for him.

"This really isn't necessary-"

"Nonsense, your my friend and I care about you plus I would feel bad if you got really sick when I could help." Deam came back outside to usher sapnap to lie down on the couch while he got a bunch of cold items and water for him. 

Maybe this wasn't so bad I mean dream taking care of him even though nothing is wrong. And its not like he's tricking him he tried to say he was fine but dream insisted on helping.

"Here you go I will be right back after I change but just call if you need me. Anything okay."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

Sapnap could get used to this.


	2. Some soft time.

Sapnap stirred awake 'when did he fall asleep?' Was he actually sick or something. He did notice he was in his room now. Dream must have taken him here while he was asleep. He looked to his right and saw 3 bottles of water, his phone, and bell. Why'd he have a bell? He didn't have one before so why was it here. He was about to grab his phone and go to dream to find out what's up when he heard scratching on his door followed by its opening.

"Oh you're up! I was just checking on you since patches started scratching on the door. How're you feeling you've been out for like 10 hours." Dream walked inside dressed up in some type of tuxedo. 

"Dude what's with the get up. You look weird." Sapnap slowly sat up to get out of bed.

"You don't like it?" Dream looked a little sad after saying that. And If that wasn't so cute seeing him all dejected pouty. But Sapnap also felt bad.

"Nonono you look fine it's just why is all." Dream perked up at that.

"Well since you're not feeling good and clearly tired I thought it would be fun for me to be your butler of sorts. I'm not doing anything this week and the heat seems to be putting you into a bad mood. You act all weird around me lately. So just ring the bell and i'll come do stuff for you, just nothing weird." Dream explained as he walked over to sit on sapnaps bed.

"Oh. Thanks man that does sound kinda fun. The heat has definitely been making me uhhh 'act up' I guess." Act up in more ways than one.  
"Would you maybe get me breakfast in bed? I'm kinda hungry." Sapnap asked as got back in his bed to be more comfy.

"Coming right up big guy." Dream gave a few pats to sapnaps shoulder before getting up and turning to leave.

And that's when Sapnap saw his favourite part of the outfit.

His tight pants showing off his great ass. He could see the stretch in his pants slightly fade in color at the back pockets. God he's hot.

The moment dream left he heard pans and what not moving around the kitchen. He also started to smell the scent of eggs and toast beginning to cook. I guess Dream was sticking true to his word and doing what he asked.

He's imaging it now instead of him in that silly suit he's in next to nothing doing whatever Sapnap requested. Bending over for him, calling him sir, and being loud as possible for him. He would be so eager to please him as well which makes it all the more better.

Seeing as eggs don't take that long, Dreams back shortly with fried eggs, toast, and a glass of milk.

"Your meal is served." Dream said as he put the tray of food on Sapnaps lap.

"Thanks man it looks great, I'm feeling better already." Spanap did feel guilty for technically tricking him into this hoping the comment will make him stop. As much as he would love to boss Dream around he's still his best friend and it wouldn't be fair to him.

"Thank you very much sir." Dream replied… sir huh….

Sapnap watched Dream ignoring his food face heating up at what he just called him. Dream noticing the gaze this time around just started to blush.

"Sorry was that weird. I'm so sorry if it was weird." Dream was about to get up from the bed when Sapnap reached to grab his hands, nearly knocking his food all over his bed. 

"It's fine, sorry for I just got lost in thought for a second. It was cute dude." Sapnap ended it with a wink and pull of his hand, having Dream stumble onto the bed staring at him with his eyes blown wide. Bright emeralds shimmering at him the blush on his checks being so prominent you could barely see his freckles at that point. Dream adjusted himself to be sitting right beside Sapnap, who had started eating his food just sat with him now enjoying the comfortable silence. At some point between Sapnap finishing his food and starting to watch youtube on his phone, dream had fallen asleep.

Sapnap hadn't noticed at first but eventually the soft snoring coming from Dream made him realise. He was already sleeping for such a long time before Dream showed up but seeing how cute the blond looked curled up to his side just made him swoon. So he didn't go straight to sleep just browsing through his phone.

Roughly an hour or so later Sapnap was starting to feel himself get tired as well. So he shifted himself and dream to be spooning, Dream as the little one. Dream, despite being much taller than Sapnap, felt so small in his hands. Sapnap tightened his grip around his narrow waste more and more as he was drifting to sleep. He loves Dream and he doesn't want to let him go.


	3. Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally have sex WOOP!
> 
> Slight non con sapnap doesn't ask and dreams confused is all. Its honestly more of a misunderstanding and than worry than actual rape/non con. Just putting that here just in case

Sapnap didn't sleep long but he awoke noticing two prominent things. Dream was gone and he had a boner…..

One of those things might explain another. But who knows maybe Dream left because he had to go to the bathroom or had other stuff to do.

Finally getting out of bed Sapnap walked towards his bathroom to have a shower. He turned it to medium heat and walked in after a bit. He was leaning against the wall silently moaning as he rubbed his dick. He immediately started thinking of Dream. Being in the shower with him the two of them cleaning each other and running their hands over one another's bodies. He quickly was building up as if something was already stimulating him before he noticed. Sapnap then snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on his room door.

Spanap quickly got out the shower and started drying himself with his towel. His dick wasn't going down but it wasn't as hard as before.

"BE RIGHT THERE DREAM JUST GETTING OUT YOU CAN COME IN." he yelled to him through the bathroom.

He heard a click and then shuffling from behind his door. He dried off a bit more and then wrapped his towel around his waist, his dick was making a tent of sorts with the towel very noticeable considering he was pretty well endowed, not to mention hard getting even more at thought of Dream seeing him. He figured he'd pretend like he didn't notice his situation and walked out to see Dream looking down sitting at the end of his bed.

"So whats up?" Sapnap asked as he walked to his dressers to grab some clothing. He was right in front of him, his back to him however, hiding his erection. As he was going through his drawers he realized he kept his lube and condoms in this drawer with his boxers, a plan formed in his head and he dropped both of them Dream not noticing hearing the sound of drawer closing and another opening to notice. He kicked them underneath the dresser pushed to the back where you really have to reach to grab them.

"I wanted to apologize to you." Dream was looking at him but the moment Sapnap turned to meet his eyes he looked away with a blush seeing Sapnap with wet hair and a bare top, not yet noticing what was going on down below.

"What do you mean 'apologize' you haven't done anything." Sapnap was confused as to why Dream needed to apologize.

"Well you were kinda asleep when it happened but I'd feel bad if I didn't bring it up. While we were sleeping together I kinda cuddled with you like a lot. And might have unintentionally stimulated a certain area and I just feel really bad and didn't want you to think it was your fault but I just left and I'm really sorry." Dream was talking kinda fast and getting redder by each word.

Sapnap started to smirk and gave up on putting on clothes. He walked over to Dream standing right in front of him Dream was sitting kinda slouched so when he noticed Sapnap and turned to look at him the moment he did he came face to face Sapnaps covered boner. He looked up to see Sapnap smiling at him innocently as if there's nothing wrong with the position they're in. 

"You should really be apologizing to him don't you think." Sapnap was still all smiles speaking to him.

"To who? What do you mean I just apologized to you?" Dream was confused who the hell was he talking about?

"Why this little guy of course." Sapnap emphasized who he was talking about by moving his crotch closer to Dreams face who in turn leaned back, which proved futile as Sapnap trapped him on the bed by putting his knees on both sides of Dream both on the bed now about half way down it if they were to lie down Sapnaps head would reach the pillows.

"There's nothing little about him." Dream responded. Without saying anything Sapnap kept pushing himself closer to Dream who would feel him brush his cheek pull back than rub again, sighing rather loudly every time. Dream just sat there taking the teasing. He was extremely embarrassed by this whole thing Sapnap diminishing him in this way. He wasn't sure if he was messing with him in some sick way to get off or if he actually liked him. He hopes it's the second.

"Sorry he can't hear you, he's covered up at the moment. Think you could help him out?" Sapnap teased even more by grinding against him Dream pulled back again only for Sapnap to grip his head with one hand holding him still as he continued grinding, getting lost in some kind of pleasure forgetting what they were doing and just kept moaning at the feeling of rubbing against Dreams face. Speaking of Dreams face, it was so red it was as if it was radiating heat from being burned. Sapnap let go of Dream's head and got more thrusts against his cheek with no pulling away, Dream has just accepted his fate, his eyes were slightly glossy looking to be on the verge of tears from this whole thing. Sapnap kept going until Dream started to rub against him.

"This is so dumb Sapnap, you're such an idiot." Dream said despite not moving away anymore. If anything he was rubbing up closer as he reached to grab around Sap and take the towel off.

"I'm not the one talking to a dick am I." Sapnap let out another breathy sigh as he felt the towel pull down against him pushing his dick down only to release slapping against Dreams face leaving a little bit of pre cum on his face. Dream flinched but didn't move away accepting his fate at this point.

"Well go on he doesn't have all day if you do nothing." Sapnap decided that as hot as this was to be generous and give the blonde some space. And by space he means not touching he's still close enough to feel the blonde breathing on him.

"I'm sorry for unintentionally stimulating you in my sleep." Dream was extremely embarrassed and inhaled when he saw the dick twitch than grow some more pressing up against his lips.

"What was it you were doing again. Grinding down on him with what your ass or thighs." Sapnap spoke as if he was asking some simple question.

"A-ass. I woke up on your chest and I was basically sitting on your crotch." Dream was also getting turned on by the whole thing, but he was mostly embarrassed, and definitely not as bad as Sapnap right now. Who was twitching and appeared to be still growing. Most people are either a grower or a shower but by the looks of Sapnap he was both, starting this whole at what looks like 7 inches and growing up to a close 8.

"Hey I think he likes you. Were you aware when you woke up did you not realise and keep going. It's important we have all the details." Sapnap, not getting a response, was bringing his hand up into the blonde's hair when he was going quiet. He pushed his hand in the locks in a position to get a good grip. The blonde parted his lips to start speaking but was cut off as Sapnap gripped his hair and pushed into his mouth all the way.

"MHMHM~" The blonde moaned around his cock overwhelmed by the whole thing being shoved in at once. 

"Knew you didn't have a gag reflex! Fuck man your so goddamm perfect to fuck." Sapnap kept his whole length in Dreams throat letting him get used to the feeling of it. Spanap enjoying it himself.

Dream was crying now this has gone too far for him this sick sick joke has just turned into his best friend just using him for pleasure. Dream closed his eyes and took it, who cares at this point. It's not like he hates Sapnap, he loves the guy and he would like to be in a relationship with him. But now everytime he tries to do something or get close to him Sapnap gets awkward or just stares at him. Does Sapnap like him or just wanna fuck him?

"Dream 'm gonna move. Fuck I love you so much you take me so well." Sapnap pushed Dream down to lay on his back Sapnap hovering over him, his head on the pillows he was crouched over top of Dreams head. He started to sink down into dream throat and he could feel himself twitching inside his throat still growing slightly. Sapnap is at normal 7 inches but he grows up to 9 inches right now he's 8 and moving up. But just because he's long doesn't mean he isn't also thick, because the whole thing looks like the definition of big. He's a little surprised Dreams never noticed he's popped quite a few around the blonde.

"Your so good Dream~ I've wanted to do this for so long. Your so pretty and awesome and fuck I just love you. You're so nice to me man I don't deserve you." Sapnap was speeding up his thrusts and felt himself rub on the inside of Dreams throat.

"Loveyouloveyouloveyou I love you so fuckin much Dream please let me do this again let me fuck you, let me hold you, let me sleep with you on my chest. Please fuck I know you can't respond right now but I just need to tell you so bad, fuck~." Sapnap babbled out thrusting relentlessly into Dream who started to stop crying. Did Sapnap actually like him. If he did this is the shitiest confession ever given in history.

"Mhm~nghnnn~" Dream moaned at the thought of actually being in a relationship with him. This being a constant thing. He wouldn't mind doing this for Sapnap if he actually asked properly and not just shove a dick in his face.

Sapnap quickly came pulling Dreams face straight into his pube hair to make sure he swallowed it all. It was a huge load and Dream could feel it rushing down his throat. Nevertheless Dream did what Sapnap implied. Sapnap held him there as he steadied his breathing he could sit here hours leaving Dream to cockwarm for him. He did sorta do that though he kept Dream there pushed to his pubes the blonde had his eyes closed sinking into pleasure of just laying there enjoying the taste of Sapnaps cum and now his dick. He could feel Sapnap twitching on his tongue starting to feel even heavier. 'It's still growing?!' Dream thought he was big with a 7½ but Sapnap is really one upping him right now. Sapnap gave a few slow thrusts into Drema before pulling him off looking at his disheveled state before setting his head on the bed and removing his hands.

Dream took a few deep breaths laying down though he lost it for a second as Sapnap literally just sat on his chest and stomach no longer hovering over him. He didn't mind though Sapnap seemed to be out of breath too clearly being built up for a while and finally getting his release, however his dick was still standing up right and proud. Sapnap was kinda heavy even if he's smaller than Dream he expects them to weigh somewhere around the same, Sapnap was semi built clearly having some muscle to him however not noticeable unless near him. And he was definitely a bit bigger than Dream but not by a lot. The two sat in silence for a bit the sound of breathing being the only thing in the air.

"Do you hate me?" Sapnap asked, no longer smiling worry being the only thing on his face. He was looking down at Dream, while Dream looked up at the ceiling.

"No" Dreams voice was raspy after his throat was abused like that.

"You should. Basically just raped you."

"How?"

"You didn't like it. And when you pulled away I pushed forward."

"I never said no."

"But you were crying. And I ignored you and kept going. I'm such a dick"

"It's fine you were just lost in the moment is all if I didn't want it I would have actually stopped you…. We're gonna keep going cause I haven't cum yet." Dream demanded looking at Sapnap with his eyes not bothering to move.

"If you don't strip your clothes in 5 seconds I'm fucking you in them." Sapnap growled as he sat up and went to sit at the head board he heard dream scrambling to get his clothes off himself and a rather loud thump. When he sat himself at his pillows he turned to see a naked Dream emerge from behind the bed. He stood up and stared at Sapnap starting to move towards him.

"Now hold on their Dreamie as much as I'd love to fuck you raw I also wanna do this again tomorrow so hurry up and grab lube and a condom or two." Sapnap sat back slowly stroking himself and leaning back, gaze pierced on Dreams legs.

"Why can't you, this is your room I don't know where that stuff is." Dream standing straight up now looking kinda pissed he's doing the work.

"Well if my memory serves me right I'm just oh so sick from my heatstroke that I can't bear to do the work." Sapnap used one hand and draped it over his head as he acted overly dramatic. He lowered his hand and smirked at Dream "Would my ever caring servant please do the work for me."

"Fine where is it sir." Dream went along with it seeing as he technically started it.

"Ya know nevermind my memory isn't that good I can only remember so much in this state. Maybe you should look for it." Sapnap never stopped stroking himself the whole time they were speaking. It was honestly a really hot sight to see.

Dreams eye twitched not wanting to do this dumb work and just get to the fucking. So he quickly went around and rummaged through Sapnaps drawers blushing like crazy hearing the sound of him rubbing himself and him moaning obscenely loud clearly trying to get Dreams attention and hurry up. As he's walking around he realizes where it is. On the floor under the dresser directly across from Sapnaps position on the bed.

"You planned this?" Dream questioned not turning around.

"Dropped them down there when you were too embarrassed to look at mhm~me." Sapnap was sounding like he didn't just cum a shitload down Dreams throat and they just started this whole mess "bend over n-nice and slow for me don't get up till I say."

Dream began to crouch down when

"Ass up don't play dumb slut you know what I want." Sapnap snapped getting impatient.

Dream shivered at the name loving and hating it at the same time. He did what he was told bending himself in half. From Sapnaps POV all he could see was Dreams behind and half his thighs. They were so plump and so appetizing to eat and fuck. He kept Dream there for at least 5 minutes, but for Dream it felt like forever starting to hurt from the position.

"You can get up now but hurry I'm not waiting any longer." Sapnap stopped stroking himself for a bit to re adjust himself on the bed. He spread his legs as if he was sitting criss crossed without the cross. His knees were slightly in the air and his feet laid out flat going forward. He looked like the definition of relaxed and confident.

Dream stood and walked over to Sapnap handing him the items who in turned just stared at him blankly.

"What do you want me to do with it?" Sapnap questioned, still just sitting back.

Dream has figured out by now that Sapnap was probably into humiliation. Like A LOT. So Dream decided to get on the bed and do it himself. He put some lube on his fingers and sat right in front of Sapnap, ass in the air yet again, but this time around he takes his lubed fingers and puts in two right off the bat. He puts no space between the two of them as he does it as well.

"Haahh~ Sap~Sir~" Dream moaned loudly for Sapnap, he hopes if he teases him enough he'll take action into his own hands. That never happens however as Dream is on 3 fingers stretching his hole in perfect view for Sapnap who has stopped touching himself. Dream looks between his legs to see him only to get chills as he sees Sapnaps dead stare towards him and up standing throbbing a 8½ inch cock both clearly impatient.

Dream gave up teasing and stopped turning around and grabbing a condom. He grabbed a handful and when holding them he realised they were all different sizes but they weren't labeled. He looked up to Sapanap wondering why he would buy a bunch of different sizes. Sapnap smirked at him. Dream figured it out that Sapnap wants him to guess. That smug bastard.

Dream went through them and grabbed one he began to put it on but didn't get past the tip till he realised it was too small. He grabbed another 2 same things as the first. He grabbed another and he actually managed to get down his shaft but it was still too small. He did notice that it takes both of his hands to hold it. How the hell did this thing fit in his mouth? 

"At this point it's just sad, none of them fit. I just wanted to see how desperate you'd be to try over and over again to get this right for me." Sapnap sounded like the definition of cocky as he spoke he reached over and put a hand on Dreams face cupping his chin. Making him look up at him pulling him up so he can talk right in his ear "You're such a good little servant for your master. You want this so bad, to please me, worship me like the cock slut you are." Sapnap kissed Dream on the cheek then pushed him back. "Grab the lube and stroke me already. I hate waiting." Sapnap leaned back and crossed his hands over his chest staring at the blonde and waiting.

Dream turned only to find nothing and he started panicking 'where the hell did it go!?! Did it fall off the bed? Is it somewhere in the sheets?' Dream sat there curious for a second only to feel Sapnaps hands on his hips, he turned to see Sapnaps lubed up cock then he felt himself get pulled and dropped down onto it in one fast fluid motion.

"FUCK SAP~ god your huge holy shit~mhm~ ah~" Dream screamed the stretch burned like crazy and he loved it. He adjusted his legs to be resting Saps, his thighs between Sapnaps side and legs, basically doing a makeshift split on his lap. "Y-you gonna move?"

Sapnap didn't listen to Dream; he had moved his hand to Dream's stomach and felt a prominent bulge in his stomach. That turned him on like crazy and at this point he's growing up to 9 inches, he can feel the stomach bulge slightly more from that. He put his other hand on Dreams ass groping and moving it around. His head rested between Dreams shoulder blades.

"Fuck your so perfect, the perfect little cock sleeve for me." Sapnap ended it with kissing his neck and biting at it leaving bruises. His hands never stopped feeling Dream.

"Mhm~a-ah~S~sap" Dream was a squirming moaning mess. His hole was twitching around Sapnap and all his walls were feeling pressed against. Sapnap was just pressing right up against prostate without even doing anything. He was feeling something warm run down his thigh which he wouldn't be surprised to find out if it was blood which could also explain why Sapnap refused to move. Dream's dick hasn't been touched this whole time so when he went to touch Sapnap moved his hand from the bulge and slapped his hand away.

"If you wanna cum you're doing it on my cock nothing else you hear me." Sapnap growled in his ear putting both his hands on Dreams behind pushing and pulling the 2 lobes. Dream nodded to what he said and went to move.

"With your words slut!" Sapnap grabbed his hips and gave a harsh slap to Dreams ass.

"AH~ YES~ yesyesyes~Sapnap~!" Dream babbled out. The sting was a great new surprise to Dream.

"THATS not my FUCKING NAME! Get it right or you get nothing!" Sapnap yelled and gave a slap with his front hand and another coming back with his backhand.

"Nhn-FUCK~ SIR im sorry SIR~ NEVER AGAIN SIR please~!" Dream yelped in pain at the harsh treatment but also loved the feeling of Sapnaps hand, he just adores the feeling of Sapnap pain or not. He's never felt this treatment before 

Sapnaps hands left and he started to move up and down on him. He felt him rub against his prostate every time he went up and down. Dream would have to raise himself pretty high up to actually get to the tip and it was proving difficult for the tired blonde. Sapnap was pretty upset by this; he wanted the feeling of going all the way up and down but was only getting half. So he raised his hand ready to give Dream a little motivation, ignoring any complaints.

"Of course you need my help, you're so pathetic." *SLAP* ("Ah~")  
"You're lucky I'm so nice to you." *SLAP* ("Fuck~!")  
"Lucky I love you so much I'm willing to do some work." *SLAP* ("S-Sir-")  
"Now get to work." *SLAP*

Sapnap raised his legs to put his knees together in front of Dream so he could hold onto them and use them as a form of leverage. Dream put his hands on his knees and used them to help push himself up and down getting a steady pace and regularly getting ¾ up Sapnaps shaft. He was a moaning mess but he really wanted to praise his master, it just made him so happy.

"Thank you sir. Ah-ah~you're so good to me. MHmm~ I love you so much you're so nice-a-aha~and amazing~ just wanna be near you do whatever you want I don't care a-a-AH~. I'm yours all yours forever~."

"Cum whenever you want babe you've earned it." Sapnap made sure he heard him by thrusting up once at an angle that hit Dreams prostate hard.

"GOD~ I love you so generous and nhn~nice to me." Dream was close, he was so close. A few more bounces and he collapses onto Sapnaps legs getting cum all over them. He was catching his breath exhausted.

"Move." Sapnap had leaned right up in his ear, voice deep and stern. "You keep going till I say, don't care if you cum don't care if I do, you get off when I say," Sapnap nipped at his earlobe as he wrapped his hands around Dream holding a tissue cleaning up Dreams' load.

"Yes sir~ sorry sir~" Dream pushed back getting ready to again his thighs were throbbing from holding this position for so long and doing so much work. But Sapnap wants him to keep going and he's gonna.

Sapnap put his hands behind his head and just sat back and enjoyed it. He closed his eyes and just felt like he could go to sleep like this. He was in pure bliss. The praise and pleasure he was getting for doing nothing felt like a vacation in heaven to him. He couldn't wait for this to be a normal thing. Have him cockwarm for him whenever he wants. To touch him whenever and wherever. To hold and love. This is the best thing he could hope for. 

Then he got an idea.

He could feel his load coming and he knows it'll be a lot. It always is. He lasts long and hard and even longer when he gets to relax. So he knows when he gets their his come will leak out rather quickly. He grabs his phone and gets the camera ready, he's so close. A few more bounces and he's a mix of groaning and moaning as he paints Dreams walls. Dream halts and shakes to the feeling of it.

"Ah~ thank you~ you're so good~ you m-mhmmm~make me so full.~ Ah~" Dreams angelic voice rang and he started going at it again. Sapnap ends the video and closes his phone going back to his previous position.

The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room for another 40 minutes as Dream worked hard. In that time he and Sapnap had both come again. But he starts to slow down, no longer able to work for him but he doesn't want to lose this feeling.

"Gonna sleep~" Dream said as stopped his movements panting like crazy his head was resting on Sapnaps knees, his hands were hanging loosely at his side and his legs bunched up no longer spread any wider than necessary.

"You did so well in gonna lift you babe." Sapnap put his hands on Dreams waist ready to lift him.

"Nooooo~ wanna stay feels so good sir~" Dream whined squirming a little but not enough to make Sapnap move his hands.

"You wanna sleep with me still in you?" Sapnap liked the sound of this. Dreams only reply was a nod and then he was out like a light. " Sapnap leaned forward and kissed Dream's neck at the few bruises that were left over. He wrapped his hands around Dreams waist, he reached to the front feeling a less prominent but still clear bulge, he smiled at that. Pulling his hands back and running his hands up his sides, the smooth skin feeling great. He trailed them down back to Dreams ass, it was a pretty pink color from the hits, he massaged the plump fat like puddy in his hands he just sat there playing with it. He grabbed his phone and watched some videos, listened to music, anything to fill the silence as he sat there kissing Dreams neck and rubbing his ass and thighs as his dick layed limp inside him.

He loved this man so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna make this a Dreamnap series for when they start dating and are just messing around so if you want you can send some requests so long as its bottom dream and top sapnap. I'll most likely do it but no promises cause this is my first smut so I'm not sure I can write every type of thing. Just no family and pet stuff and we should be good.


End file.
